


The Magic of Kissing

by Pride_99



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jötunn Loki, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Thor wanted to kiss Loki. He wanted to make it romantic.But love made him do stupid things.It was romantic indeed.





	The Magic of Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> In their childhood, I imagine them being this sweet.

The first time Thor felt the urge to kiss Loki was when he was fifteen.

His brother spent the evening in the library as he always did. Good. It was easier to kiss him there owing to its quietness.

Although Thor had no experience of kissing, in his fifteen-year-old mind he didn't feel being particularly direct was very wise. And as the book said, he needed to create something romantic. 

The ideas that had just formed in his mind were shattered the moment his eyes laid on Loki. Sitting on the wood floor with a book, his straight legs stretched, his fingers slightly curled on the page. Hearing his footsteps, Loki raised his head from the window.

“Thor? What brings you here?” Loki asked in a curious tone.

“You.” It just slipped out.

“…What?”

“Oh. I want to read… with you.” Thor smiled shyly and walked towards his brother, who looked at him with suspicious eyes.

“Whatever… Suit yourself.”

Thor had seldom been in the library. And Loki just went back to his book, didn't seem to be in any kind of interest. So he sat down next to him, seeing the smaller man didn't move, he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist from behind.

“What is this, Thor?” Loki turned his head sharply. Thor could feel the sudden stiffness of the small body in his arms.

“Your neck - Your neck is beautiful.” He started to say words he remembered reading in some books. But Loki's neck was indeed breathtaking. A graceful, smooth curve that looked as if wanting to be kissed. Thor swallowed. “Is this the aroma of your new body wash? Or the natural scent of you…”

“…I mean, what?” Loki writhed his body fiercely, trying to get away from Thor's nose, but no use. “Is this some kind of practical joke?”

“Of course not!” Another sentence just leapt into his mind, and he couldn't thank enough for those helpful books, saving him from the pale and direct speech. “I haven't seen you for a long time, and I… I miss your beauty.”

Loki was caught off guard by a cold shiver running down his spine. He covered his face and growled. “Ugh. Thor, you saw me at dinner. Just a few hours ago. Can you speak directly and stop this?”

“Alright um… Yeah. What are you reading?”

“The battles between Asgard and Jotunheim?”

“Oh wow. That's cool. Um. That's impressive. How many battles had our father won?”

“Your, father. Not mine. And don't speak like this. I'm a Jotun. Your question didn't sound nice.” Loki said through gritted teeth.

Thor hastily clasped him, holding him tight in his arms. “Sorry, sorry Loki. You're my brother. Mine. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in all the nine realms, in spite of what you are. I… I didn't mean to hurt you, I simply wanted to have a conversation…”

Loki hated that he couldn't suppress the blush creeping up his face. “For Norns's sake. What do you want from me?”

“Want to taste - ” Thor cut himself off sharply. Not now. No.

“Taste what? You fool.” Loki's face was now a expression of impatience and irritation. “Thor, I'm warning you, if you keep saying strange things and making fun of me, mocking me, I'll kick your ass. I'll stab you.”

The threat was not threatening at all. It was cute, as much as the blush on Loki's cheeks, in Thor's eyes.

“Good brother, let's stay here tonight. Just when our parents can't find us, we can do whatever we want! I know you will like it.” Thor pinched Loki around his waist, offering excitedly. His big hands grabbing tight around Loki's waist, gently rubbing.

Loki was mad.

“Get off me! Fuck. Off!”

“Please don't. I'm so sorry, Loki, please.” Thor said anxiously, “Don't slap my hands off.” He begged. He buried his nose in Loki's raven hair, inhaling deeply. His arms were strong and tight, kept Loki from moving.

Loki gasped and sighed. His eyebrows rose high in bewilderment. “Alright. Alright you fool. What happened? Did father criticize you again?”

“No! No. Don't worry about me, sweet brother.” Thor tightened his arms, his breath sprayed on Loki's neck. Loki shrank his neck feeling itchy. “What the hell? I wasn't worried about you. Aren't you going to stop? Let go of me.”

Thor didn't. Instead, he kept his nose and mouth close to Loki's ear and breathed, his heart thumping in his chest. “Loki I'm nervous. Don't be mad, please… I just want to know. How will you handle love? I mean of course we're not sure about it in this age but…” God, what was coming out of his mouth. The truth, indeed. He put his chin on Loki's shoulder.

Loki laughed, to his great surprise.

“Oh. I know. All the fuss, no wonder…”

“You… you knew?” Thor stammered.

“Isn't it obvious? You just found yourself in love with someone. And now you're anxious, excited, and stupid.” His whole body relaxed, even leaning back against Thor's chest. “Let me guess - oh don't even need to. Is lady Sif isn't it?”

“Sif? No -”

“What can I say?” Loki bit back a laugh, “If I were in your place, I would never ask anyone about handling love. I would just go for it.”

Thor's eyes widened. “No, no. It's not what you think.”

“Sif likes you. A lot. Everyone can see it but you.” Loki sighed. “Just take my advice and go pursue her. Save me from her constant glaring as well.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well she glared at me.”

Thor knew this was stupid, but he leaned closer and planted a kiss on Loki's cheek. The body in his arms froze, and he just tightened his grip. “I will tell her to stop.”

Loki struggled, but his strength was far less than Thor's, and he could only shout. “What's wrong with you? Are you really stupid or twisting my words intentionally?”

“I…”

“Forget about it. But listen, brother, I don't really like or need to hear you showing off your gorgeous feelings about a girl who clearly feels the same way.” Loki complained, already gave up struggling, but his tone bitter. “I'm different enough from you, can't you just leave me alone?”

Thor gently lifted Loki's chin and turned his head around. The tips of their noses were almost attached, their breathing intertwined. Loki stared into his ocean blue eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Suddenly breathing became hard.

“What?” Loki growled.

He wanted to just kiss Loki. But in his fifteen-year-old mind he didn't think kissing without confessing his love first was right.

“What? Oaf, get off me!”

Thor grabbed Loki's arm. “Not her. You. I love you.”

Loki's jaw dropped. It was quite vast, and Thor smiled.

“I love you, Loki…” He whispered against Loki's lips and pressed his on them. Loki's eyes widened, never prepared for this. Thor took his breath away. Everything was a blur. Everything was on fire.

“Mmm”

This kiss last only a few seconds. But when their lips parted, Loki was panting already. Thor licked his red lips again, begged him. “Loki, don't be mad. Don't go.”

Loki pushed him away violently with his hands on Thor's shoulders, but their legs and knees were still intertwined, thanks to Thor's strong body. He blushed, and Thor couldn't stop staring.

“Loki, I love no one but you.” Thor confessed, never took his eyes off his brother. “Too much to handle. I'm sorry, I just have to tell you…” Loki blinked, a thousand emotions swept over him. Thor took the chance as Loki didn't move, cupped his face and kissed him again. Lasting Longer this time, wet lips wrapped around Loki's soft skin, hot tongue pressed against his lips, and Loki couldn't help but part them.

Soft moan slipped out of Loki's mouth. His big brother was holding him, whispering sweet words against his lips and kissing him. Thor's erection pressed against Loki crotch, causing the black haired boy flush crimson. His ears were pink, and they were the most adorable things Thor could ever think of. He stroked them gently, and Loki started to push his chest away for breath. Thor let him go, kissing along his chin and pulling at his earlobe with his teeth.

“Agh Thor…”

“Love you.”

“Mmm - don't…”

Thor released the grip on Loki's arm. He held his brother gently, tenderly, planting kisses on every inch of Loki's skin he could touch. Loki whined under his lips, his clothes were unbuttoned, and his collarbone was revealed. Thor bit on it, and licked, until Loki panted and begged.

“Thor… Thor Agh… Fool! Don't bite - ”

“Mmm”

“Alright! I yield, Thor please!” Loki moaned desperately. “Not here… Aghh.”

Not here? Thor gazed at Loki's beautiful blushed face and watery eyes. “Loki will you… Will you let me worship you?”

“That's your privilege.” Loki whispered, looking into Thor sparkling eyes. “I love you too.”

Thor leaned over with a wide smile, satisfied. “I love you more.”

“Agh… Mmmm.”

He picked his brother up with a hand on his back, and another on his waist, where the warmth had already merged with the temperature of his palms.

In his fifteen-year-old mind, the magic of kissing was marvelous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
